Rendre à César ce qui est à César
by emmaD
Summary: Severus, jeune ambitieux génial, chéri du Maître, est envié de beaucoup. Mais il est dangereux de vouloir lui voler sa place. Une sorcière va s'y risquer : elle apprendra que qui s'y frotte s'y pique. Chapitre unique, traduit d'une fic de testingt.


**Rendre à César ce qui est à César**

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Fic de testingt, univers et personnages de vous-savez-qui (non, pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres), traduction d'emmaD.

* * *

_Avertissement de l'auteur_ : ceci concerne Rogue au milieu des Mangemorts. Si vous aimez que votre Rogue soit câlin, ne songez pas à lire ce qui suit. Trahison, vol, torture et mort sont à venir.

* * *

_Je me suis utilisée moi-même, je n'ai rien laissé m'utiliser._

Adrienne Rich, _Nécessités de la vie_.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Le sens rigide de l'ordre qu'avait son collègue le rendait prévisible : une faiblesse qu'elle comptait exploiter, comme elle avait déjà exploité sa vanité et sa concupiscence. Travailler avec lui pour ces projets communs lui avait permis de prévoir ce qu'elle trouverait et où elle devrait regarder. Bien sûr, les protections qu'il avait mises en place seraient vicieuses, mais elles ne représenteraient pas un problème pour elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sorcier effondré, inconscient, sur sa table de travail. La baguette qu'il avait tenté de sortir – un bon point pour lui, mais c'était déjà trop tard – avait roulé plusieurs centimètres loin de ses doigts. Elle avait tracé un chemin dans son vin renversé. Les lèvres pleines de la sorcière se courbèrent à cette vue – quelle présomption d'aller s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait venir ici pour passer du temps avec lui ! Mais il faisait du bon boulot, quand il se tenait à sa place. S'il osait faire une revendication contre elle à cause de ce vol, il serait raillé sans merci pour sa crédulité – et le Seigneur des Ténèbres reconnaîtrait encore son mérite à elle, pour son intelligence de ce soir.

Cela prit trois variations du _Revelo_ pour rendre visible son coffre-fort ; cela prit six tentatives pour l'ouvrir. Elle aimait les défis : elle eut un sentiment presque amical pour le sorcier insensible, mais pas aussi amical qu'il l'avait clairement espéré.

Une de ses protections requérait une Marque des Ténèbres pour être défaite ; une autre, de manière plutôt osée, requérait des éléments du charme du _Patronus_. Oh, son esprit était d'un retors ! Elle avait hâte de voir quel travail il avait ainsi caché.

Chaque fois qu'il rangeait leur travail en commun encore non terminé, il plaçait les parties les plus achevées au sommet, pour en faciliter l'accès. Comme elle l'avait vue remettre méticuleusement à leur place les ingrédients et les instruments, elle était sûre que c'était le reflet de sa façon d'agir en général. Cela signifiait – ses fossettes s'approfondirent – que si elle ne récupérait qu'un seul document ce soir, ce serait ce qu'il avait obtenu de mieux.

Elle se pencha sur le coffret, faisant attention à ne pas toucher le parchemin. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'enthousiasme – voilà qui serait utile au combat, de fait, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres approuvait un tel usage de la Marque. Les Mangemorts les plus faibles l'adoreraient. Son expression se fit un peu dédaigneuse devant le latin mutilé de l'incantation : « _mortrettio_ », vraiment. Les diagrammes des mouvements de baguette, cependant, étaient dessinés avec un soin exquis. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir mémorisé le sort, elle fit prudemment sortir le document par un sortilège de lévitation pour voir le suivant.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Elle cilla et chancela. Elle baissa les yeux vers le coffret – elle l'avait ouvert, bien, mais un de ses maléfices devait l'avoir légèrement affectée. Elle se pencha en avant et examina le parchemin qui se trouvait au-dessus, faisant attention à ne pas le toucher. Le sort était complet, ou pour ainsi dire complet ; elle leva les sourcils en visualisant ses effets. Seuls les Mangemorts les plus puissants seraient en mesure de l'utiliser mais, oh oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimerait ajouter cette petite gâterie vicieuse à leur arsenal. Elle le Lui apporterait ce soir même.

Elle fit prudemment léviter le parchemin sur le côté ; oui, le sortilège suivant était bien plus loin d'une forme finale. Fort intéressant dans son intention de nuire– ce serait une course entre eux, alors, à celui qui pourrait compléter la formule et la présenter le premier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son rival inconscient et sourit.

En-dessous se trouvaient des notes sans ordre. Elles pouvaient être dignes d'une exploration plus profonde, mais elle entendit le sorcier remuer et laisser échapper un murmure inintelligible. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air pensif. Briser ses protections lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu : on approchait peut-être du moment où l'effet de la potion allait se dissiper. Elle ne croyait pas que ce fût une bonne idée d'être là à son réveil. Un duel avec lui pouvait bien se révéler réjouissant, mais cela lui demanderait plus d'énergie qu'elle n'avait prévu d'en dépenser au cours de cette soirée. Elle jeta un regard condescendant au jeune homme tandis qu'elle mettait sa cape sur sa robe argentée. Elle avait intérêt à s'assurer de replacer les protections sur sa cahute en partant : si quelqu'un entrait après elle et le blessait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait ennuyé. Il avait clairement fait entendre qu'il avait des plans concernant ce type.

Quand elle joutait avec des sorciers, ce qu'elle préférait, c'était de les battre chacun à son propre jeu. Les bellâtres, elle les enchantait avec des sortilèges de belle apparence et d'attrait ; ceux dont la puissance magique était la force, elle les surpassait en jet de sorts ; les mastodontes menaçants se voyaient désagréablement surpris pas sa rapidité physique et son agilité… Celui-là se vantait toujours surtout de son intelligence. Elle en riait encore tandis qu'elle lançait les protections sur sa maison derrière elle.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Elle fit une démonstration triomphale du nouveau sortilège. Pour le moment, il était incurable : fatal, mais assez lent quand on recourait à la meilleure médecine magique, ce qui bloquerait les ressources de l'ennemi dans des soins futiles. Néanmoins, le maléfice handicapait immédiatement la victime – que pouvait-on demander de mieux ?

Ce qu'on aurait pu demander de mieux, sérieusement, c'aurait été qu'il soit plus facile à jeter. Les meilleurs Mangemorts étaient assez puissants pour l'utiliser, mais beaucoup des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne seraient pas en mesure de le réussir.

Cependant, une certaine idée lui était venue à l'esprit pour régler ce problème, si seulement elle pouvait se concentrer dessus…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers son rival après son triomphe.

— As-tu quelque chose d'aussi intéressant pour nous ce soir, mon petit Serpent ? dit-il doucement.

Son rival était maintenu dans l'ombre (par la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, apparemment, et par sa propre préférence). Il ne participait qu'aux réunions plénières, et il gardait toujours son masque et sa capuche. Seules les quelques rares personnes qui, comme elle, avaient une raison de travailler directement avec lui connaissaient son identité. Mais tous connaissaient cette silhouette mince qui faisait voir de nouveaux sortilèges spectaculaires.

Elle lui sourit à travers son masque. Il ne leur montrerait rien ce soir. Sa silhouette était restée rigide pendant qu'elle faisait sa démonstration et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui parlait – elle pouvait s'imaginer en train de goûter la fureur et l'humiliation du garçon. Elle se lécha les lèvres, attendant la réponse qu'il fournirait.

— Monseigneur, dit son rival en inclinant la tête, je n'ai rien de… suffisamment prêt… à montrer, cette fois. La prochaine fois, peut-être, si cela vous convient ?

Elle devait reconnaître ça au garçon : son ton était plutôt égal. Elle leva le menton vers lui en un salut ironique.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Le cambriolage semblait avoir fait sortir son rival de son rythme habituel : elle observa avec jubilation l'échec de sa démonstration suivante. Elle reconnut l'idée d'après ses notes : une tentative intéressante de tourner les mauvaises intentions de l'ennemi contre lui-même, mais son rival ne l'avait encore vraiment mis en pratique. C'était trop élaboré : il devait maintenir sa concentration sur le sortilège pendant de trop longues minutes avant qu'il ne prît effet. Même le prisonnier immobilisé avait eu trop longtemps pour lutter : le sortilège serait plus nuisible qu'autre chose au cours d'un raid.

L'obéissance qu'elle montra au Seigneur des Ténèbres fut particulièrement reconnaissante, cette fois. Elle jeta un regard en coin à la mince silhouette tandis qu'elle se levait pour montrer son tout nouveau sort : le second travail en cours de son rival qu'elle avait complété la première. Il avait fallu faire un ajustement délicat de la prise de la baguette : avait-il échoué à corriger le sort à cause de ça ou avait-il tout simplement renoncé à la compétition ?

Elle regrettait vraiment qu'ils fussent masqués : elle voulait voir son visage et elle voulait lui accorder le bénéfice de son sourire.

Pendant ce temps, cette certaine idée vague se développait en un nouveau sortilège qui serait bien à elle. La Marque des Ténèbres contenait en soi de la puissance : si le Seigneur des Ténèbres consentait à laisser Ses partisans l'exploiter brièvement au cours du combat… Une rapide descente de baguette, un recul – ce sort consisterait surtout en mouvements. S'il marchait, un Mangemort pourrait drainer une puissance supplémentaire à travers sa Marque, avec pour seule limite sa capacité naturelle à l'absorber. Cela permettrait aux sorciers les plus faibles de jeter des sorts normalement au-delà de leurs forces ; cela permettrait aux plus forts, comme elle, d'augmenter considérablement leur puissance, même pour peu de temps. Quel usage elle pourrait en faire au cours d'un duel ! En le jetant une fois, on amplifiait la puissance du sorcier pour dix à quinze minutes ; nombre de raids ne duraient pas plus longtemps. À supposer, bien sûr, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres consentît à cette utilisation de la Marque… Elle devait le parachever complètement avant de le Lui présenter. Le mieux de tout, c'était qu'il pourrait être jeté par n'importe quel porteur de la Marque sur n'importe quel autre porteur de la Marque. Ainsi, si le responsable d'un raid se trouvait encombré par des incompétents dans son équipe – ce qui, d'après les plaintes de son frère, arrivait assez fréquemment – il pourrait se servir de ce sort afin de leur donner suffisamment de puissance pour qu'ils lui soient utiles.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Ah. Son rival était de retour au sommet de sa forme. Sa démonstration n'était pas vraiment impressionnante : le sortilège semblait simplement affecter la victime comme un _Doloris_ de courte durée. Les yeux de son rival brillaient de triomphe à travers son masque, cependant, tandis qu'il retournait la prisonnière avec son pied, exhibant sa mollesse.

— Monseigneur, dit-il doucement, puis-je être autorisé à expliquer les avantages de ce sortilège ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça d'un mouvement paresseux de la main.

— Le grand inconvénient des Impardonnables, continua-t-il d'une voix désormais suffisante, est que, comme l'une de mes collègues aime à dire (il s'inclina vers la silhouette immanquable de Bellatrix), « on doit vraiment vouloir les lancer ». Ce sortilège-ci, bien qu'il soit évidemment moins puissant que le véritable _Doloris_, peut être jeté avec beaucoup moins d'effort. Il devrait même être aisément dans les possibilités de nos plus nouveaux ou plus faibles camarades. De plus, il offre un avantage si on en use au combat : le, hum, receveur est automatiquement paralysé pendant près d'une heure, alors qu'un sorcier doté d'une forte volonté peut souvent évacuer les effets du _Doloris_ avec plus de rapidité que ce qui nous arrange.

Quel sale petit sournois ! Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir mis la main sur celui-là aussi. Il lui jeta un regard tandis qu'il se retirait à nouveau dans l'ombre qu'il aimait : elle était sûre qu'il arborait un rictus moqueur sous son masque.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Il n'avait plus guère de sourire moqueur quand le rapport de leur espion leur parvint du ministère. L'interrogation des Mangemorts capturés par les Aurors avait déterminé que le plus léger des _Protego_ repoussait avec succès son nouveau sortilège – et aussi qu'il rebondissait vers celui qui l'avait lancé si jamais il était contré par un _Stupéfix_. La bonne humeur de Maugrey n'avait apparemment fait que croître sur le sujet en voyant plus d'une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts handicapés par leurs propres sorts.

Il tomba à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son visage fixe et pâle.

— Monseigneur, je ne peux expier ma négligence.

— Non, tu ne le peux pas. _Endoloris_ !

Il se tortilla sur le sol.

Elle fit un sourire charmant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui donna sa permission d'un hochement de tête et elle jeta un sort.

— Si bien que tu me serves pour d'autres tâches, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres au-dessus des cris, la négligence n'est jamais autorisée, mon petit Serpent.

Quand ils arrêtèrent, il haleta durement pendant quelques instants. Puis il se tourna avec peine sur le ventre, replia les genoux sous lui et rampa devant leur Seigneur.

— Monseigneur, je ne peux pas expier mais je peux vous rendre service en analysant le problème. Mon erreur en a découvert une plus fondamentale, une erreur dans nos protocoles de test. Notre confiance dans l'usage de prisonniers désarmés pour les tests est ce qui a permis à mon inexcusable négligence d'avoir de si graves effets. Monseigneur… peut-être que nos protocoles de test devraient ressembler de plus près au combat.

— Peut-être, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le regardant froidement. J'entends qu'une telle « erreur » soit corrigée.

Son regard se tourna vers elle pendant un moment. C'était injuste ! Ses sortilèges à _elle_ n'avaient jamais raté.

— Remettez vos masques, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas vraiment là que s'arrête ton châtiment, petit Serpent.

Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il tâtonnait pour replacer son masque. Elle reçut finalement l'ordre de l'aider : elle lui caressa la gorge avec le pouce tout en ajustant sa capuche. Le garçon tressaillit.

Quand ils furent anonymes, Il fit entrer les autres.

— Amusez-vous comme vous voulez : l'erreur de cet homme a eu pour résultat la capture de sept de nos camarades. Cependant, ma volonté est qu'il demeure vivant et indemne. Ah… indemne, c'est-à-dire, pour lundi. Toi, dit-il en en désignant un (Lucius, d'après son allure), tu t'assureras qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous autres, profitez-en.

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

C'était un peu décevant de voir que son rival n'allait pas être tué mais elle se souvint d'un article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ sur un changement dans l'équipe de Poudlard et elle comprit. Son utilité première aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus sa créativité. Si jamais il survivait à son devoir là-bas, eh bien, nul doute qu'elle aurait un jour une autre chance avec lui.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Les derniers raids avaient échoué lamentablement, mais ce n'étaient pas leurs responsables qui étaient réunis ici pour être jugés. Ils étaient à Azkaban.

Il n'y avait que trois d'entre eux dans la pièce : les autres Mangemorts attendaient à côté pour le châtiment. Il ne faisait aucun doute, absolument aucun, qu'un châtiment était à venir.

Son rival, ce _gamin_, avait enlevé son masque dans cette intimité ; il la regardait de ses yeux noirs et impassibles.

— L'importance d'effectuer des tests dans des conditions réalistes de combat avait déjà été soulignée, ma chère, dit son Seigneur doucement. Ce qui doit certainement inclure, pour nous, l'utilisation d'un _Morsmordre_ ? Plus de vingt-cinq Mangemorts capturés dans les quatre derniers raids ; c'aurait été pire, si mon petit Serpent ici présent ne nous avait avertis contre l'utilisation d'_aucun_ des nouveaux sortilèges jusqu'à ce que nous ayons analysé le problème. Toutes les équipes en question avaient utilisé ta plus récente création, ma chère, et ont eu des difficultés vers la fin du raid. Comment expliques-tu cet échec, _toi_ ?

Son Seigneur lui sourit et ses entrailles se liquéfièrent. Dans Son ombre, les yeux de son rival étincelaient.

_Morsmordre_.

Son _Mortractus_ attirait le pouvoir par la Marque des Ténèbres. Plus précisément, son sortilège drainait le pouvoir _vers_ la Marque des Ténèbres, afin qu'il soit à disposition de celui qui la portait. Le sort limitait automatiquement ce drainage à ce que le porteur de la Marque pouvait absorber et utiliser.

Mais _Morsmordre_ créait la Marque des Ténèbres comme une balise dans le ciel : il n'y avait pas de porteur en chair et en os pour utiliser le pouvoir – ou pour limiter le drainage par la capacité de la chair à l'absorber. Le pouvoir ne serait drainé vers la balise que pour se dissiper dans les airs.

Le _Mortractus_ en attirerait donc davantage. Le sortilège commencerait à drainer du pouvoir à travers – et hors de – tous les sorciers qui portaient la Marque et se trouvaient à proximité.

Son sortilège, son rusé sortilège nouveau, avait épuisé vingt-cinq Mangemorts jusqu'à l'inconscience et les avait laissés comme des déchets prêts à être ramassés par les Aurors.

— Monseigneur… bredouilla-t-elle à tout hasard.

Il n'y avait pas d'excuse possible. Le gamin ténébreux sortit de Son ombre, souriant en la voyant comprendre. Il enfila son masque avec grâce tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoquait les autres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres donna comme instruction à ses partisans de n'utiliser que ses propres inventions sur elle.

Ce fut le sortilège volé à Rogue pour liquéfier les viscères qui finit par la tuer.

Elle avait essayé, vers la fin, d'expliquer que c'était à lui.

* * *

_Note du traducteur_ :

Le titre original est "_Credit where it's due_" : pour une fois, il me semble qu'on gagne à traduire puisque l'expression française la plus naturelle pour exprimer cette idée implique une référence à l'Empire romain ("césar" étant un titre porté par tous les empereurs ; en l'occurrence, il renvoie à Tibère, empereur régnant à l'époque de Jésus, auteur de cette fameuse sentence) et que parmi les empereurs romains, on trouve au moins deux "_Severus_" (Septime Sévère et Alexandre Sévère en V.F.)...

Si vous n'êtes pas en train de vous dire que Rogue est un abominable pervers vicieux, détestable et criminel, relisez attentivement cette petite histoire...

Ensuite, exprimez votre indignation devant ses manœuvres sournoises et votre admiration pour son génie retors grâce à un petit commentaire.

Vous pouvez aussi féliciter testingt, l'auteur original de cette histoire, pour son sens du machiavélisme et son écriture admirable.

Enfin, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, vous pouvez exprimer votre avis sur la traduction.

Bref, vous avez forcément quelque chose à dire !


End file.
